Never Invisible
by RoyaiAllenaleeRight
Summary: To them, he was never invisble, because you will always see the person you love. ((Accepting requests)) ((Any pairing))
1. Apart (Kagami x Kuroko future )

Never Invisible

They never thought they would be apart.

Since they become a couple in the second year of high school, Kuroko and Kagami were inseparable. Probably, their love for basketball kept them together, or more correctly, their love for each other.

Going back through time, it was Valentines that day. Kagami received a ton of chocolates and sweets and also a handful of confessions.

Of course Kagami rejected them all.

After practice, Kagami invited Kuroko to Maji Burger. After a year of debating with himself, he finally admitted to himself that he liked Kuroko. Yes, in that certain way.

So he was cautious that day. He kept an eye to Kuroko at all times, making sure no girl would ever approach him. It was the first time he was thankful for his lack of presence.

As they arrived in Maji Burger, a problem aroused abruptly. The fast food restaurant was packed up with people, either having dates or being bitter for being single and eating their hearts out.

Kuroko looked at all directions, left to right, hoping to find empty seats for the two of them, but with no luck. The lines at the counter were overflowing with hungry customers and Kuroko absentmindedly let out a whimper. The tapped his right foot on the floor, feeling uneasy. He looked up at Kagami, who heaved out a deep sigh.

"If you want vanilla milkshake that bad, let's go to my place. I'll just make you a glass."

Kuroko beamed, and he swore Kagami's vanilla milkshake was the best thing he ever tasted in this world, well, scratch that, it was the second best thing, because the best thing he tasted was Kagami-kun's lips. Kagami confessed to Kuroko right after making him the vanilla milkshake, and the kiss followed after.

Kagami smiled, tired from the game that took place a while ago. As expected from the basketball idiot, he went pro, together with Aomine Daiki and participated in the NBA.

His memories with Kuroko were the only escape he got when he was exhausted, not only from his matches, but also from longing for his dear.

Kuroko didn't want to leave the day care center he worked in as a kindergarten teacher. He became attached easily to his students. Kagami didn't know Kuroko was fond of children, to the point that Kuroko chose them over him.

After the championship game, Kagami will come back home, to where his dearest waits for him.

[~]

"Uwaaaah! Kuroko-sensei! Kagami-nii won their match yesterday!"

Kuroko smiled. He remembered the first time his students met Kagami. They were so amazed when they saw him. For milkshake's sake he was so damn tall, all of the kids were in awe. Kagami said he hated kids, but his attitude towards them tells him it was the opposite.

When Kuroko confronted Kagami later that day, he just said,"Those children make you happy right? So I should also bring them happiness."

Kuroko chuckled at the memory. He loved how Kagami can say deep words at times.

"Saa, children, settle down. We're going to start our class."

[~]

Kuroko sat on the couch that evening, tired from dealing with hyperactive children was not easy. He just sat there, staring blankly at the television playing Kagami and Aomine's championship game. Of course, their team won. Kuroko couldn't expect nothing less for the ace of the Generation of Miracles and of course, the miracle who did not become one of the miracles.

So what now? The tournament ended. So what now? Kuroko didn't have a clue when will his love come home. They didn't talk for… weeks, maybe? It was either Kagami was so exhausted due to his games or Kuroko being stressed by taking care of naughty children.

Kuroko felt his eyelids getting heavier, and his head keeps on falling at times, so he decided to turn the television off and head to his room.

Ding dong.

Kuroko turned his head to their apartment door. Who would come over at this time?

Kuroko went see who the unexpected visitor while rubbing his eyes, his left hand holding a baseball bat for emergency purposes.

"What is it?" Kuroko sleepily asked the person, whoever he is. He can't clearly see the person's face due to the moonless night.

But instead of hearing a reply, Kuroko was surprised to be bear-hugged by the person standing in front of him a while ago.

"What are you doi-"

"Tadaima, Tetsuya. I missed you so much."

Kuroko smiled, tears unknowingly flowing on his cheeks. "I missed you too, Taiga-kun. Okaerinasai."


	2. Facade (Akashi x Mibuchi)

**(note: About Akashi's attitude in this oneshot, I have this belief that Akashi would return to his original self (the caring one xD) if he experiences defeat and yeaaah.)**

judaiteito – Hi. HAHA. Sorry for this, actually. I don't ship AkaKuro then it became like this sooo… Hahaha but don't worry AkaMibu is at the end~ (I fear this wouldn't satisfy you. I found this difficult to right xD)

_Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within.__ - __**James Baldwin**_

**Façade**

"Ninety-five to ninety-four, the champion of Winter Cup is Seirin High School! Bow!" The two teams, namely Rakuzan and Seirin bowed as the cheers of the crowd racked the arena. But then, despite of those deafening screams, Akashi Seijuro could not hear anything.

_I lost?_

With his mind not functioning the way he wanted it to, he approached Kuroko, who was celebrating their victory with Seirin.

Akashi just stood there, unable to say anything.

"Akashi-kun." He heard Kuroko say, "Do you know understand?"

Kagami wrapped his arm around Kuroko for his shadow cannot stand upright without any support due to exhaustion.

_Why does it hurt?_

"Ne, _Kuroko-kun_…"

Kuroko's eyes widened at the words he perceived. His features softened, and a warm smile escaped his lips. "_Welcome back_, Akashi-kun."

_The feeling of the fleeting bliss…_

"C-can I talk to you outside, Kuroko-kun?"

[~]

The deafening silence was all they heard. The winter breeze kept the awkward atmosphere unbearable. No one dared to talk, or more correctly, Akashi didn't dare to talk, because he knew everything would end after this silent conversation.

Akashi wanted to hug the boy in front of him, to never let him go, but this was the first time he didn't feel absolute. He knew he would face defeat.

It was getting late and the temperature was not getting any higher, but still Akashi couldn't say anything. He wanted to be with his _angel _for a little longer.

All of his thoughts and debates with himself halted when Kuroko heaved a deep sigh.

_He doesn't want to be with me…_

"What do you exactly want to talk about, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko had the ice broken, with his gaze darting so far away.

Akashi chuckled, "I guess I came back way too late…"

"What do you mean, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi shifted in his position, finally looking at Kuroko, straight in his eyes.

"Let me tell you directly; ever since middle school, I've always wanted to be yours…"

Kuroko stared at his with his usual dead pan expression, but this time, Akashi knew something was hidden deep in that expression.

"I don't want to hurt you, Akashi-kun…"

_Should I prepare for the painful impact?_

"I felt the same way, "Kuroko stated as Akashi's eyes widened, though he was hurt about how used the tense of the past in his words. "But that was before… All I knew was, you're gone, and I do not know what to do anymore…"

"But I am back, Kuroko-kun. I'm already here."

"Yes. Yes, you are definitely back Akashi-kun, but those feelings, they're forever gone…"

Those words were enough to kill him, to send him in his greatest despair. But despite all that, his features remained calm, straight, unfazed.

_I wouldn't easily accept defeat. Winning is everything._

"Can't you give me a second chance?"

Silence.

"I can't, Akashi-kun. I already love someone else."

"Kagami-kun, isn't he? What does he have that I don't?"

Kuroko heaved a deep breath. "He's different. Kagami-kun is different. He was always there. He never left my side. And like the light, the shadow was always there too. Kagami-kun is unlike you. All of you, you left me in the shadows alone."

Akashi's eyes widened. Never in his life had he been told all this. All those words hurt; he couldn't accept it. The only reason was because it was the _truth_.

The awkward silence continued to flourish, but not until then heavy footsteps neared their setting. Kuroko looked at where those footsteps were coming from, and Akashi swore he saw Kuroko's lips twitch into a faint smile.

"Kagami-kun…"

"Kuroko, it's time to go… Coach said we'll be eating out."

Kuroko looked at Akashi before he turned his back to him, "Goodbye Akashi-kun. I'm sorry…"

_The winter breeze is chilly_

_Love shuddered with loss_

_And an empty heart prevailed_

[~]

"Sei-chan… Sei-chan… Sei-chan!" Reo called out to Akashi, who was completely acting weird at the moment.

They were in the hotel's restaurant to eat their dinner in Tokyo. Despite being the first runner-up in the Winter Cup, the atmosphere was heavy. No one rejoiced, no one was _happy_…

"What is it, Mibuchi-senpai?" The shooting guard interrupted the captain's train of thoughts.

All heads turned to their captain. Mibuchi smiled and shrugged it off.

"Well, you haven't touched your food and you kept staring at nothing. Something's off?" Mibuchi asked the redhead as he tilted his head towards him and rested his chin on his right hand.

"It's nothing…" Akashi said, and after that he took small bites from his dinner and stood up. "Please excuse me…"

[~]

Mibuchi went back to the hotel room he shared with Akashi after dinner. He immediately searched for his presence inside the room, worrying that the boy was not inside.

Fortunately, he was there, standing at the balcony, looking at something so far away…

Mibuchi walked towards the balcony quietly, probably the redhead hadn't notice his presence by now. He was sure something was bothering his kouhai.

Upon arriving, he looked at Akashi's moonlight bathed figure, admiring his perfect red locks and small body build, though his face, even though he knew that beneath those intimidating stares and composed expressions, something was wrong.

He was seeing that now. Mibuchi can see tears streaming down Akashi's face. He smiled. He was amazed about how Akashi can put up his strong yet fake façade in front of other people. Surely, this man was a resilient person.

Mibuchi spoke up; he cannot stand seeing _his_ adorable Sei-chan cry. "Ne, Sei-chan. What's wrong?"

"Senpai… You're there…"

"Of course. So can you please tell me what's bothering you? I know it's sad to lose but I don't think you would be acting like that at that trivial matter."

Akashi sighed. "Senpai, do you know the feeling of loving someone who doesn't love you back or loves someone else?"

"Yes, no? Maybe? I don't know."

Akashi chuckled. "But you're good, senpai. You knew that I was not fine, despite all that…"

"That's because you will always _see through_ the person you love."

The next thing Akashi knew, he felt soft lips on his own.


	3. Photobook (Aomine x Kise)

Photobook - AoKise 5/7

"Why am I always paying for all of your popsicles?! Mou~! I had enough already ~suu!" Kise nagged at the rainbow miracles in front of him. (excluding Akashi, of course.)

It became a daily routine for them to eat popsicles at the convenience store after training since Kise became a regular. And that was ten months ago. Ten. TEN. Five popsicles were never enough for the rainbow idiots. NEVER.

"Mou~ Aominecchi! Why don't you buy the popsicles for once?! You were the one who started this thing! And all of you are all demanding! Magnum is very expensive, ya know?!"

The blue haired ace put his elbows on copycat's shoulder and leaned on him. "Don't sweat on it, Kise. You get money from being a model. It should be fine."

"It's not fine at all! Besides, you get so much allowance from your parents!"

"Nah, I use it up quickly. Horikita Mai photobooks are so expensive, yanno?"

Kise sighed in exasperation. Seriously, why do this guy likes gravure idols so much? Then, a sudden thought entered his mind. Cue on light bulb turned on with a 'ding!'

"Ne, Aominecchi" Kise displayed a look of mischievousness on his face, "Why don't you buy my photobooks? As payment for all the popsicles I bought."

"Why should I? That would be a waste of my precious money. Besides, I only buy photobooks of models with big boobs, like Horikita Mai," Aomine looked at Kise from head to toe, as if assessing his whole being."As I can see, you don't possess."

Kise flushed red as Akashi's locks as he instinctly smacked Aomine's face.

"AOMINECCHI YOU PERVERT!"

[~]

"Kise-kun, break is already over." Nogami Hikari, his manager, pulled him out of his trance. Why did he remember that? Surely, it was quite a long time since Winter Cup, the last time he saw his former teammates.

"Ah, gomen, Kari-san."

His make-up artist re-did his make-up and the photoshoot continued to commence.

As a model for three years, the blond basketball prodigy has already become an expert in the field of modelling. His photographers didn't need to tell him what to do. His body moved in its own accord, posing in front of the lenses in a professional way.

His current photoshoot was themed for valentine's day as his next major photobook. He was doing the shoot with the rising idol princess, Fujibayashi Himeaka. She was really beautiful, and Kise was sure his fangirls wouldn't like to see intimate shots with her. Not that he'll dare to. She was Akashi's girlfriend after all and he gave him a threatening call Kise would not want to mention before the shoot.

The set was decorated with pink and red curled metallic strings, heart balloons, and everything associated with valentine's day. They had an outdoor photoshoot days before in the beach and in a luxury confections cafe.

And for days too, he received threats of ending his life from no other than Akashi Seijuro.

He wasn't even thinking of that beautiful lass. She's stunning, alright, but Kise didn't deel a teeny weeny bit of attraction, save for Akashi's threats.

"Okay, last shot! Thank you for the good work!"

The photoshoot ended.

Kise was busy shuffling all over the place, gathering his scattered things. As he picked the last stray possession of his, his phone raged in his pocket. He fished it out and saw Momoi was calling.

"Moshi, moshi, Ki-chan?"

"What is it, Momochi?"

"Are you, in any chance, in Tokyo right now?"

Kise raised a brow, confused with the pink head's question. "Yes, I am. My photoshoot just ended."

"Uwah! Yokatta! Can you go to Dai-chan's place?"

"Aominecchi? What happened?"

"He has fever right now and no one is with him. We have a practice match later so I can't be with him. Can you look after him? I'll be back by night so it won't take long. There's a key in the flowerpot that contains blue flowers. Bye!"

"W-wait Momochi!"

The analytic manager ended the call before Kise could even agree. He sighed. He didn't have a choice, did he?

As said by the pinkette, he found a key in the flowerpot with the blue flowers and made his way inside the Aomine residence. He mumbled a quiet, "Sorry for the intrusion." before heading to the blue haired ace's room.

He found the tanned boy sleeping peacefully. He looked like an angel, very contradicting to his prevy personality. The blond model felt his cheeks heat up a little and his heart raced. 'Why am I feeling this way?'

Kise rested his palm on his forehead as he felt Aomine's high temperature. Momoi sent him a message earlier stating that he should drink his medicine at four o'clock. Kise dashed down the stairs bound to the kitchen to cook something for the sick boy.

Aomine woke with a start. His throat was dry and felt so hot. His head turned at his bedside table in hopes to find a pitcher of water. There wasn't.

As he tried to get up from his bed, he heard footsteps nearing his bedroom. A delicious aroma was filling the air.

"Satsuki?"

Kise's head popped in the doorway, "You awake, Aominechi?"

"Do I look like I'm sleeping? What the hell are you doing here, Kise?"

Kise placed the tray on his bedside table containing a large bowl of soup he cooked with a pitcher of water, a glass and medicines.

"Momochi asked me to look after you. She has a practice game so she isn't around."

Aomine pinked (though KyleMea isn't sure if that's visible due to his complexion hehehe), does that mean he came here all the way from Kanagawa?!

"Why are you in Tokyo in the first place? Kanagawa is a long way!"

Kise smiled mischievously, "Why Aominechi? You think I came all the way from Kanagawa because of you?" Kise wiggled his eyebrows.

Aomines blush deepened. He's beet red now.

"Just answer already!"

"I had a photoshoot for my new photobook. Is that a blush I see, Aominechi?"

"What blush?!"

Kise put his palm on Aomine's forehead. Kise squealed.

"Gosh! Aominechi! You're burning! Where is your theremometer?!"

"Ah, it's in the drawer under my bed."

Kise quickly squatted and opened his under-the-bed drawer, being greeted my tons of his gravure magazines. He rummaged through the bunch of pron magazines and finally found the temperature measuring device. Just as he was about to close the drawer, his eye caught something.

Through the pile of gravure magazines, a gold themed photobook was sticking out. He pulled in out slowly. Of course, Horikita Mai wasn't blonde, so she wasn't the one on the cover. He pulled it out completely, only to be shocked to his soul.

It was his photobook. It was his photobook. IT WAS KISE RYOUTA'S PHOTOBOOK!

He rummaged deeper to the unexplored drawer, earning a, "What are you doing Kise?!" from Aomine. He found another one of his, another, another, another.

AOMINE DAIKI OWNED ALL OF HIS PHOTOBOOKS!

"Why do you have my photobooks, Aominechi?" Kise asked Aomine as he slowly turned his head to him in a slow manner with a poker face.

Aomine Daiki paled.

"I thought, you only like big boobs, which... I don't have."

Aomine stood up, face redder that blood and looked away. "Who cares?! I haven't seen you for so long."

"So?"

"I missed you idiot!"

Kise blushed at the sudden confession. "T-then you can always call or message me, you know?"

Aomine ruffled his hair in annoyance. "Why are you so dense, Kise Ryouta?!"

Kise frowned, "What do you mean, Aominechi?"

He took a deep breath. "I LIKE YOU KISE RYOUTA! SINCE MIDDLE SCHOOL!"

"W-what?!"

Aomine rolled his eyes, "Forget it. Forget that I said that." He turned his back on Kise.

"Mou, Aominechi."

The blue haired ace's eyes widened as he felt lean arms wrap around his torso. "I didn't know, you feel the same too."

The two stayed like that for a while.

[~]

I feel like writing lemon. Just you wait.


End file.
